beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly May/Traits
Physical Appearance Holly stands at 5'5" tall, with brown hair and blue eyes. Personality Powers and Abilities Hybrids inherent powers of both vampires and werewolves such as Super Strength,' Super Speed', Heightened 'Senses',' Healing Factor', and Mind Compulsion which are enhanced either with age or by wolf form. Furthermore, they possess a wide array of additional powers including: *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires, but the hybrid bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control:' Hybrids have the ability to shapeshift/transform at will and anytime that they desire, compared to that of a normal werewolf who are forced to transform only once a month on a full moon. *'''Dream Manipulation: Hybrids can control dreams and subconscious like Vampires. The hybrids can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams.Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Hybrids are capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. *'Emotional Control:' Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are able to exert certain control over their own emotions, e.g. They can turn off their humanity. *'Lie Detection:' Hybrids (due to their werewolf heritage) are able to sense if you're lying or not. *'Daytime Walking: Due to their werewolf heritage, hybrids are able to move around during the day and in the sun without the use of a '''Lapis Lazuli mystical stone bound to a piece of jewellery. *'Immortality:' Due to their vampire heritage, a hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection and therefore will live forever unless they are killed by a weapon, weakness or method that will kill a normal vampire or werewolf. *'Mind Compulsion:' Hybrids can compel the minds of humans. *'Healing Factor:' Given their joint vampire and werewolf heritage, a hybrid's ability to recover from injury is far greater than those of either individual parent species. *'Super Speed:' Hybrids are faster than any werewolf or some vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength:' Hybrids are much stronger than werewolves or vampires, but because of their vampire heritage their abilities get stronger with age, just like vampires and werewolves. Their wolf form will boast their power due to the werewolf side. A newly turned hybrid can go toe-to-toe with a 165-170 year old vampire such as Damon, who was on the verge of dying at the hands of Ray Sutton until Stefan saved him. *'Super Agility:' Hybrids possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Petrova Doppelgänger Blood: '''Drinking Petrova doppelgänger blood will complete the transition from werewolf into a hybrid. *'Wooden Stakes: Stakes don't kill or have any effect on hybrids. Weaknesses *Gilbert Device - A hybrid can be affected by the Gilbert device. *Vervain' : Hybrids are affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *'Wolfsbane: Hybrids are affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *Uninvited Invitation: Due to their vampire heritage, hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *Magic: Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. *Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of removing a hybrid's heart will result in death. *'Mind Compulsion:' An Original can compel hybrids because they are half vampire. *'Hybrid Bloodline:''' Hybrids who were turned by Klaus who turned others will die if Klaus is staked with theWhite Oak Stake.